


Feud

by CrystalNavy



Series: Silmarillion Psychologist Sessions [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Not everything is forgotten, and Melian is annoyed.





	Feud

When Feanor sauntered in, acting high and mighty, Melian looked up in annoyance. The Last Battle was approaching, and she had to do this task, as the Valar themselves had given her this task. And she would see it through, no matter how annoying some of the people she had to deal with were. Only the thought of the next group who would come as soon as she was finished cheered her up. 

"I can already provide a diagnosis." Melian maintained her calm composure "You have violent tendencies and are in need of anger management classes. Next up!

"Sounds about right." Fingolfin entered after Feanor "Which treatment should we provide for him?

"We're his chaperones." Finarfin, who was standing in the doorway, added 

"As I said, anger management classes are the best option." Melian smiled sweetly "Also, if I may suggest sedating him?"

"Neat." Fingolfin beamed

He and Finarfin high-fived one another, while Feanor pouted in the background.


End file.
